


Familiar

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's first person pov challenge. (Apparently not posted.) Sirius can trust Peter more than Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Mother told me to look after Peter, which was a sensible thing because the pip-squeak needed as much help as he could get. And he wasn't a bad sport at school, either. A bit too happy to follow James, probably, but when we ended up in Gryffindor together I looked after him. He was Peter after all; our fathers knew each other from work.

It was natural to be surer of Peter, who I had known since the age of eight, than of Remus, who had lied to me the first seven times I had ever asked him a question.


End file.
